


[Prompt] Blake's Mom!

by Izissia



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, Multi, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Quickie prompt I got for my blog w/ just that name~.Blake 'n Yang are dating, duh. Kali, milf-cougar supreme naturally decides to throat Yang's fat cock beneath the dinner table until Blake catches them. And so the cheating blowjob becomes a mother encouraging her daughter's girlfriend to breed her pussy.





	[Prompt] Blake's Mom!

“Your mom sure is nice, huh.” Yang let out a gentle laugh to Blake, sat at her girlfriends dinner table, the other’s mom cooked so sweetly for the pair!  
“Yeah, it makes me gag.” Blake rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Kali’s immensely milflicious frame wobbled into the room, plates of heated food resting in her palms.  
“Tadaa~.” Kali’s soft, motherly voice swooned out gently as she drops the dishes onto the table and leans her tremendous, dangling tits right into Yang’s side, “You let mommy know if you need anything else, okay?” the sweet faunus smiles so sweetly. Yang’s shorts harden. How could they not? Her skintight spats bulge around the thick bulge growing within, her tremendous cock throbbing to half life as the unbelievably soft titties meshed into the side of her face.  
“Mhmm…” Yang drooled, nodding her head weakly, “Thanks Miss Belladona.” the blushing blonde breathes, reaching her arm around the other’s side, she instinctively sinks her fingers straight into that ass.  
“Oh please, just call me Kali.” the milfadonna soothes.  
“Thanks, Kali~” Yang pants, drool dribbling from her lips, she wipes her face into the catmom’s cleavage. The grown woman just giggled gently as she stood up straight and slid her tits and ass away from the blonde’s eager touch.

Kali sat opposite the cute pair of girlfriends, daintily eating at her meal. Just like Blake! But Yang’s appetite was elsewhere, shamelessly eyefucking the raven haired milf. Her dick shuddered with need, pumping preseed into her spats. CLANG~ “Oops..” Yang grins as her fork hits the floor, “Could you give me a hand, Kali?” her fiery eyes stared right at the other.  
“oh, of course.” Kali giggled out sweelty, dipping down beneath the table to help Yang pick up her cutlery! The blonde’s fingers moved quickly as the curvaceous mom crawled around on the floor beneath her. THWAP~ Her massive, drooling spire of superior girlmeat springs free, striking against her gut. Her dangling balls twitch already, gushing a thick strand of precum from the tip of her twitching womanhood. “Oh.” Kali’s eyes went wide at that massive breedspire.  
“Oh?” Yang breathes, her hips wiggle softly from side to side, making her dick sway entrancingly. Kali crawls on her hands and knees between Yang’s thighs. Her fingers softly curl around the base of that extra fat girlcock. Her nostrils flare, a sordid whimper escaping her lips. She huffed down Yang’s alpha stench before leaning her face right forwards, and stretching her plump, wet cocksuckers around Yang’s crown. Shlrrrrp.  
Kali’s lips stretched beautifully around that length. Yang bucked hungrily into the other’s face, stuffing her gullet full of cock. Ghrkkk. Kali’s sloppy wet moans filled the air. Yang sat right besides her girlfriend, shamelessly facefucking her mother! “Everything okay?” Blake cocked, her fork between her fingers, lifting some food towards her face.  
“Yeah.. Hunky dory~” Yang’s tongue lolls from her face, her ass pushing towards the edge of her seat. Forcefeeding the kind, soft mom her massive fucking cock. Ghrlkkk~ Spit bubbled from Kali’s face, splattering across her fat chest. “It’s just.. Stuck, right?” Yang peeked beneath the table, locking eyes with Kali’s shining own.  
“Mhmmm-hmmmmm!” Kali gurgled in the affirmative, her throat stretching around that thickness. She was a dicksucking pro, shamelessly throating Yang’s length. Inch after inch vanishing into her face until her nostrils were pressed flat into Yang’s pubic.  
“Hahhh..” Yang can’t help but moan, reaching both hands beneath the table. She doesn’t care if her girlfriend sees! She grabs Kali’s hair and rams Kali down onto her dick! THWAP! Her balls crashed into Kali’s chin, Yang lost herself to desire and brainlessly stuffs her dick deep into the milf’s face.  
“What the..” Blake was of course, not a fool! The sloppy wet SLAP SLAP SLAP’s had her brow perking, she tilts her head down and stares, wide eyed at the whorish duckface Yang was utterly ravishing. Kali’s fat tits smear along Yang’s thighs, her throathole brutalized! “Mom!” Blake cries out. Yang’s back arches and her tremendous meat unloads deep into the other’s face. “You promised.” Blake pouts, her nipples peeking through her shirt. Yang’s fat studmeat was flexing between those lips.  
Blake watched her mommy’s throat bulge with every hot, gooey rope of that intoxicating Yang-seed. Her thighs rub together, Yang’s dick looked so hot. “Stud..” Blake pouts, blushing. She turns her head away as minutes later Kali was slid off that spitsoaked rod and her face was hosed down with creamy white spunk.  
“Sorry baby.” Kali pants, “Your friend was just too much for mommy to resist.” the jizzplastered whorecat mewls as she rubbed at her bloated belly. “Let mommy make it up to you~.”

Blake’s ass hangs off the side of the couch. Butt naked, of course! Her ripe pussy dripping wet, her asshole stretched around Kali’s tongue. “Breed her, stud.” Kali cradled Blake’s asscheek, spreading them apart for Yang’s fat cock.  
Yang pressed her tip to Blake’s pussy. “She usually just steals my girlfriends.” Blake pouts out weakly, her body basically just a way less curvy Kali’s~. Her ass was pretty nice though. “She must really be sorry..” Yang thrust into that cunt, Blake screamed in pleasure. The incestuous pair gladly became Yang’s breedtoys~.


End file.
